These Are The Days
by banksiesbabe
Summary: {Miracle} Herb Brooks assigns his daughter, Taylor Brooks, the job of team mananger. Lots of things will happen between Colorado and the Oylmpics.
1. Team Manager

* * *

This is my first Miracle fan fic so I hope you all like it. I don't anything that has to do with Miracle except for Taylor.

* * *

"Do I have to?" I said, starting to whine as I looked at my father. His stern face didn't

change as he nodded his head. "Yes Taylor, you do have to help out." he said as

he crossed his arms as he gave me a look that said ' No buts about it.' I let out a

long sigh as I flopped back against the couch. "But I hate being equipment

manager." I continued, ignoring the look he gave me. "I don't have a clue what to

do." Even though I had helped my dad before when he was coach at the U, I still

wasn't quite sure what to do. It was his turn to sigh as he buried his face in his

hands. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" he muttered without looking at me. "Either that or you have

to be the team manager**1**." he said as he removed his hands from his face. A small

smile spread across my face as I nodded my head. "I would rather do that." I

watched his face cloud up a bit as he let out another sigh. "But its a bigger

responsibility." he replied. It was my turn to give him a look that said 'No buts about

it.' He shook his head a bit before he replied. "Fine, you can be the team manager,

but if one thing goes wrong you'll be back as the equipment manager." Grinning, I

stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you Daddy." I said,

planting a big kiss on his cheek. Letting out a squeal, I ran out of the room, almost

running into my mother. "Woah." she said as she held up her hands. "What's the

hurry?" she questioned me. "I get to help Daddy with the team."

"That's great Sweetie." she said pulling me into a big hug. I grinned as she pulled

away and made way for me to get through. Continuing down the rest of the stairs I

started to hum as I went. Passing by Danny and Kelly who were arguing over

something that I had no clue about, I ruffled Danny's hair as I sat down next to him.

"What are you so happy about?" he questioned as he swiped at my hand. "I get to

help Dad with the team." I said as Danny rolled his eyes. "So what?" I just rolled my

eyes back at him. He stuck out his tongue out at me as Kelly hit him. His anger

was directed at my younger sister as I watched the two arguing. "What are you two

doing?" I questioned, referring to the argument they were having. "Kelly thinks that

54 times 45 is 2430 and I think that its 3430." he said as he looked over at me.

"Sorry to disappoint you little bro, but Kelly's right." I said as I stood up, walking

away from the two. I heard Kelly laugh followed by her letting out a small yelp and

Danny laughing. I smiled a bit as I flopped down on the floor, pulling my bag over

towards me.

I was only staying with my parents for summer break while my apartment was being

worked on. Opening the bag I pulled out my notebook and pencil. One of my

favorite things to do was write. I opened the notebook and tapped my pencil

against the notebook as I tried to think of something to write. I heard my dad's loud

footsteps as he made his way down the stairs. Stopping next to me he set a file

down in front of me. "This is a list of the players that are trying out. Our plane

leaves at 4:00 in the morning tomorrow." he said as he looked down at me. Letting

out a small sigh I opened the file and looked at it. Inside was a packet of papers

with a bunch of names, and the school name. There was also a plane ticket.

Looking up at my dad I smiled as he gave me a stern look. "I hope your ready for

the responsibility." he said as he walked away. "I hope I am to." I muttered as I

closed the file and stood up.

* * *

Okay, that was the first chapter and I hoped that you all like it. 

** 1. **I'm not quite sure if that's what you would call it, but I just thought it had a nice ring to it. I also don't kmow if the team would actually need a team manager, but in my story there will be one.

* * *


	2. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter in the story.

* * *

Rushing around the small guest room I threw my clothes into the bag that sat open,

half full, on my bed. Placing a few more shirts and a pair of pants into the bag I

zipped it up. Letting out a sigh of relief I flopped down next to the bag. It was 2:23

in the morning. I had been woken up by Danny spraying water on me. I ran a hand

through my hair and lifted the bag on to my shoulder. Hanging on to the file that

dad had given me last night I made my way down the stairs. Danny and Kelly were

half asleep, their heads almost resting in bowls of cereal that were in front of them.

Dad was fully dressed while mom was still in her night gown. Placing my bag's

next to dad's I grabbed a cup, pouring myself some coffee. Mom smiled at me as

she stood up and walked over to me. "Morning Sweetie." she said as she placed a

kiss on my cheek. I yawned in reply, taking a sip of coffee. Dad looked up from the

paper's that were in front of him and looked over at me.

"Did you get any time to study the list of name's?" he questioned as he removed his glasses. Rolling my

eyes a bit I shook my head.

"No. I didn't have any time to since you made me go to bed at 7:45." I stated, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well I suggest that you look ove it on the plane ride."

I rolled my eyes once more, "Why? Its not like I'm going to

have to memorize all the name's since about half of them won't even make the

team." I stated as I set my cup down in the sink. "Well I think that you should at least

look it over then." I nodded my head,

"Fine." I said as I let out another yawn.

After about half an hour there was a knock on the front door. I answered it and

smiled at the two tired men that stood in the doorway.

"Morning Doc, Craig." I said receiving a hug from them.

"Morning Tay**1**." they replied as they entered the house.

"Coffee?" my mother questioned as she walked towards us, two cups of coffee in

hand. Doc and Craig both nodded their heads eagerly as they took the cups from

my mom. I smiled as we made our way into the kitchen. Dad stood up, shaking

hands with both of the men. I stood next to mom as the three men discussed plans.

"And Taylor is going to be the team manager." my dad said as they looked over at

me. The other two nodded their heads in approval. Dad glanced down at his

watch. "Time to go." he said as he looked back up. I smiled as my mom gave me

a hug. "Bye." I said as I walked over to my younger siblings. "Later." I said, ruffling

both of their hair. I received a reply that sounded like a goodbye. I smiled as I

picked my bag up, following behind Doc. Shoving our bags into the bag of my

dad's car I climbed into the back seat with Doc.

The ride to airport was very quiet as I tried to get some sleep. We arrived and

made our way into the big building. We were a bit early so we spread ourselves

out on the seats. I opened the file, removing the list of names. I quickly glanced

through them. I recognized a few, such as Rob McClanahan, Buzzy Schneider,

Phil Verchota, and Timmy Harrer. I yawned once more as I placed the list back into

the file. Our flight was soon called, following behind my dad we made are way to

the gate. I handed my ticket over. We boarded the plane and took our seats. I had

the window seat and Doc was next to me. I stared out the window as the plane

took off. Soon I was asleep, waking up once we reached Colorado.

* * *

There it was, the second chapter. Hope you all liked it. 

**1.** Just in case your wondering that is a nickname. So if anyone should get confused, I didn't write it out because its supposed to be a nickname.

* * *


	3. Chance RunIns

* * *

Okay, here's the second chapter. I changed a bit for the people that said it was one big paragraph. I hope that this is better.

* * *

Walking through the crowded airport, I frowned a bit as I followed Doc, Craig, and my dad out to the car. Being woken up by spraying water wasn't exactly putting me in the best mood. As we made our way out to the parking lot I let out a small yawn as I looked down at my feet.

I felt a small jolt, and I took a few steps back as I tried to gain balance, but I didn't manage to. I ended up sitting flat on my butt, looking up. A guy that looked to be about my age stood towering over me. He had a look of concern on his face as he held out his hand.

"You okay?" he asked me.

Nodding my head, I grabbed his hand and he helped pull me off the ground. "Yeah, I'm okay." I said with a small smile.

Letting out a small sigh of relief he smiled back at me. "So sorry about that."

I shook my head a bit, "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He nodded his head a bit as he looked at me. "Oh, and by the way, I'm David Silk." he said as he held his hand out once more.

Smiling, I grabbed his hand once more and gave a small shake. "Taylor Brooks."

"Well nice to meet you." he said with a smile.

I nodded my head as I looked, trying to spot dad. I saw him standing near the entrance. He was tapping his foot as his eyes were focused on me. I tried not to roll my eyes as I looked at David. "Sorry to end this meeting short, but I really have to go."

He smiled once more as he nodded his head. "Okay. Maybe I'll see you later."

I nodded my head as I started to walk away. "Maybe." I called over my shoulder as I gave a small wave.

"Were late." my dad said as he walked out into the bright sun shine.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Sorry." I said as we made our way to the car.

We reached the arena about a half an hour later. There were already people gathered at the entrance to the door. We climbed out of the car and made our way towards the back of the building.

"I have special access." my dad said, pulling out a set of keys and opening the door.

We walked into the building. I shivered a bit as the cold air blasted on my bare arms. We made our way back towards were the locker rooms were. My dad's temporary office was the last one.

The room really didn't have much in it, but he would only be using it for a few days. He placed his file down on the desk and popped it open.

"Here." he said handing me a folder that was bulging.

Opening it, I stared down at the sheets of paper that were tucked neatly inside. "What's this for?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Its a list of guys that will be trying out. I want you to check the boys in."

I rolled my eyes slightly as I looked down at the sheets. There was about 15 pages full of names. "Okay." I said as I let out a small sigh.

My dad smiled as we walked back out of the office. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything." he said.

Nodding my head I watched as my dad walked away with Doc and Craig right behind him.

I sighed as I shut the folder and made my way towards the front. There were already guys lining up. I took my seat and opened the folder. A girl about my age sat down next to me giving me a smile.

"Hi, I'm Tessa." she said, holding out her hand.

Smiling, I shook her hand a bit, "I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meet you. So you helping out with try-outs too?" she questioned as she looked over the folder that was sitting in front of me.

"Well kind of. I'm actually the team manager."

"Really?" she said with a raise of her eyebrows.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, my dad's actually the head coach."

"Wow, that's really cool. My brother's actually trying out for the team."

"Really? Who is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She pointed out a guy that was standing with a group of guys, laughing and joking around.

I noticed him as the guy that I bumped into at the airport. "Really?" I asked as I looked back over her.

"Yep." she said with a huge grin.

I nodded my head a bit as I opened the folder. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Boo." came the loud voice.

I let out a small laugh as I removed the hands and turned around to see Buzzy Schneider and Phil Verchota.

"Hey guys." I said as I stood up and gave each of them a hug.

"Hey Tay." Phil said as he gave me a small smile.

"How have you guys been?" I questioned as I leaned back against my chair.

"Good." Buzzy said with a small nod of his head. "You?"

"Never been better Buzzy." I said with a smile.

"Great." he said as he looked over at Phil. "Well we better go. See you later."

I nodded my head as I watched the two walk away. I sat back down at felt Tessa's eyes on me.

"Who were they?" she questioned.

"Some old friends of mine. Why?"

"Well the brown haired one was pretty cute." she said with a small smile.

I let out a small laugh. "That's Buzzy."

"Maybe you could introduce me to him." she asked as she looked over at me with almost pleading eyes.

"Okay." I said with a smile and a nod of the head.

"Thank you!" she said with a small squeal as she gave me a hug.

"Your welcome." I said as I let out a small laugh.

By the time that the last person had checked in I was really tired. "I could die right now." I said as I placed my head down on the table.

Tessa smiled as she nodded her head a bit. "Me too."

I picked my head up and glanced over at her. "Since were done here how about we go watch the try-outs?"

She nodded her head as we both stood up. Making our way to the rink we passed by many of the guys. I waved to a few of the one's that I knew, as did Tessa. We took seats in the front row and watched as the guys skated back and forth.

"They all look really good." Tessa said as she watched a few of the guys take shots on the goalie.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, my dad's going to have a hard time picking out 26 names." I said as a loud whistle blew, signaling the end of practice.

* * *

Viola! There is the third chapter. Hope you all liked it.

* * *


	4. The Bar Scene pt1

* * *

Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you will all like. Thank you Lia06 for that tidbit on Buzzy. I'm going to continue you the story as if there was no Gayle, since I have already writing a bunch of the future chapters. I hope that's okay with everyone, but I think it would be a lot harder to write if I brought Gayle into the story.

* * *

Tessa and I watched as the rest of the guys that were left on the ice skated off and headed to the locker rooms. I spotted my dad and the two of us walked over to him.

"Dad, meet Tessa. Tessa, meet my dad." I said, introducing the two.

Tessa smiled at my dad as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Call me Herb." he said with a small smile.

Tessa nodded her head a bit as she looked over at me. I smiled at her and looked at my dad.

"So how are things looking?" I questioned, noticing Doc and Craig walk over to us.

"He already has it narrowed down to 26 players." Craig said as he smiled at Tessa and I.

Tessa and I exchanged a look of amazement as I looked back at my dad. "Already?"

"That's the same thing I said, but I guess he knows his team better then the rest of us." Craig said with a small shrug.

I nodded my head a bit, still unsure of why my dad picked the team on the first day. I mean he did have a whole week of this.

"Hey Taylor, you mind helping me pass out these test?" Tessa asked.

Her voice helped me snap out of my trance. I smiled and nodded my head, grabbing a stack of the tests.

"Why is your dad making the guys take tests?" she asked as we walked over to were Doc and Craig were standing.

I gave a small shrug with a shake of the head. "No clue." I said as I set down the pile of tests.

I stood next to Doc as Craig called off the names of the 26 guys that had made the team. I smiled to myself as he called off Buzzy's, Robbie's, and Phil's name. I also smiled as he called off the guy that I had bumped into's name. I glanced over at Tessa as she flashed a thumbs up in his direction.

After Craig had finished calling the name's, my dad appeared. He gave a short speech about the guys that hadn't made the team being the lucky ones. He also said that he wasn't going to be friends with these boys. I smiled a bit as he walked away.

"Before you go pick up one of these. You've got a little homework to do... Before you celebrate."

I let out a small laugh, as did many of the other guys. I picked up a pile of the tests, handing some to Tessa.

"I made the team." Buzzy said as he made his way over to the two of us.

"So I heard." I said with a smile. I glanced over at Tessa who had suddenly become interested in the tests.

"You should come to the bar with us to celebrate." he said as I handed him a test.

"I'll think about it." I said with a small smile.

He nodded his head as he walked off a bunch of guys I had never met before.

We finished handing out the tests and made our way out into the afternoon air.

"So are you going to go celebrate with the guys?" Tessa questioned as we walked away from the building.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a small shrug. "You should come with."

"Oh no. I wasn't the one invited." she said with a small shake of her head.

"So what? I invited you. Plus it means extra time with Buzzy."

She was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "Fine." she said with a small smile.

"Great." I said as I gave her a quick hug.

She just rolled her eyes a bit as we walked towards the car. I saw dad talking to Walter Bush about something so I decided to hang back and wait until he left.

"So are you younger or older then your brother?" I asked.

"Actually were twins and he's older by 2 minutes." she said with a nod of her head.

That conversation continued on until Walter went back into the building. We walked over to my dad's car as he about got into it.

"Dad. Me and Tessa are going to go to the bar with the guys, so I'll just meet you at the hotel."

He nodded his head a bit as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I noticed that everything seemed to be in walking distance of each other. Like the bar that we were meeting the guys at was a few buildings down from the hotel we were staying at.

We entered the bar and I spotted Buzzy right away. He waved us over and we made our way through the small crowd.

"Hey guys." I said as I pulled up a chair, sitting next to Buzzy.

"Hi." came the mumbled response of some of the guys.

"Gee, I feel loved." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Sorry, but its just these stupid tests." Bah said, throwing his pencil down.

I let out a small laugh as I shook my head. "Poor baby."

Bah nodded his head a bit, "I know."

A few of the other guys laughed as they looked over at the two of us.

"I would take the test for you, but that wouldn't be fair to everyone else. Plus, I don't know any of the answers."

Bah rolled his eyes a bit, "Oh, your really a big help."

"I know." I said with a grin.

Buzzy shook his head at the two of us as he stood up. "Want something to drink?"

"Beer's fine." I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"You?" he questioned as he turned his gaze towards Tessa.

"Beer's fine for me too." she said as she looked down at the ground.

Buzzy nodded his head and walked over to the bar.

"Chicken." I muttered as I looked over at Tessa.

She stuck out her tongue as she grabbed a chair and pulled it next to mine.

I gazed around the place, recognizing a few of the guys from practice. I smiled as Buzzy handed me my beer.

"So what problem are you on?"

"56." he said as he sat back down.

"Wow, impressive." I said with a small smile.

"You shouldn't be that impressed, Philie's already done."

I glanced down towards Phil, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded his head, a proud smile spread across his face.

I let out a small smile, shaking my head a bit as I took my head a bit. "Better get cracking." I said as I looked back at Bah, letting out a small laugh.

* * *

There was the fourth chapter. Hope you like reading it.

* * *


	5. The Bar Scene pt2

I took a sip of my beer as I leaned back in my chair. There was really nothing for me or Tessa to do while the boys were taking their tests. I sighed as Bah threw his pencil down once more.

"That's it. I'm finished with this test. I've only made it to problem 60 and its been almost an hour." he said as he crossed his arms.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "Its actually been about 10 minutes." I said as I looked over at Bah.

"But it feels like its been an hour." he said as he placed his head on the table.

"Well that's because you are making it feel like an hour. Maybe if you didn't complain every two seconds, you would be much farther." Buzzy stated as he looked up from his own test.

Bah picked his head up and stuck his tongue out at Buzzy. "Well how far are you Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"Number 99." he said, smiling a bit.

"Not fair." Bah said, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Watch it. You almost split beer on me." Pav said as he glared at Bah.

Bah let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm not going to finish this test."

"Then don't, but please stop complaining." Buzzy said, rolling his eyes at Bah.

A few of the guys laughed, but soon it was quiet again. Bah started to tap his fingers against the table as he looked around.

"Oh, forget it. I might as well finish this damn test." he said as he picked his pencil up.

I let out a small laugh as I looked around the crowded bar. I watched as Mac and some other guy walked in. Mac waved to someone at another table, but I really didn't pay attention to who it was.

"Hey Tay." Mac said as he stood behind me, waving to the guys at the table.

"Hey Mac." I said as I tilted my head back a bit so that I could see his face.

He grinned down at him before turning his attention over to Tessa. "And who might you be?"

"Tessa Silk." she said with a tiny smile.

"Well nice to meet you." he said, returning the smile.

"So whose that?" I questioned pointing to the guy that he had walked in with.

"That's Mark Johnson. He went to the University of Wisconsin."

I nodded my head a bit. "Cool." I said as I smiled over at him.

"And who are you?" he asked me.

"Taylor Brooks." I said, taking a sip of my beer.

"Brooks? You related to Coach Brooks?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yep. I happen to be his oldest and prettiest daughter."

"I'll drink to that." Bah said as he picked up his mug of beer, taking a huge gulp.

I rolled my eyes a bit, "You'd drink to anything Bah."

That caused a few of the guys to laugh as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well nice to meet you Taylor." he said with a smile.

"Oh, call me Tay. Everyone does." I said, smiling.

"Okay, Tay." he said with a small laugh as he sat down next to Phil.

I glanced over at Tessa, who seemed to be talking to Buzzy about something with college hockey. I smiled a bit as I tapped her on the shoulder. "Your brother here?"

She glanced over at me and nodded her head.

"Well let's go say hi." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the table before she could protest.

Tessa rolled her eyes a bit as we made our way over to a table that was not far away from ours.

"David!" Tessa yelled out with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

He rolled his eyes a bit, pushing his sister away. "What do you want Tessa?"

Tessa stuck out at him as she walked back over to me. "I just wanted you to meet my friend." she said pouting a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The three boys that were sitting at the table looked over at the two of us. The one that I assumed to be Tessa's brother had a mild look of shook on his face.

"Girl from the airport?" he questioned, and yet at the same time made it sound like a statement.

I nodded my head a bit , "Yep, that's me."

He smiled a bit as he waved towards the empty chairs. "Well don't just stand there, pull up a seat."

I smiled as I plopped into a seat next to a blond haired guy.

"Hey, I'm Ralph Cox." he said smiling as he held out his hand.

"Taylor Brooks." I said, returning the friendly gesture.

"Brooks? By any chance are you related to Coach Brooks?" the other dark haired guy questioned me.

"Yeah, I'm his oldest daughter."

"So you'll be helping out with the team?" Ralph questioned, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yep. Dad made me the team manager." I said with a small smile.

"Really that's great. Oh and by the way, I'm Mike Eruzione."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"So what happened to OC?" Tessa questioned as she took the seat next to Mike.

"Well we kinda got into an argument." Mike stated as he looked over at Tessa.

"About what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"Well, it was about the '76 playoff game." he said as he stared down at his hands.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why would you get into an argument about that game?"

"Because OC's still pissed off and McClanahan for taking that cheap shot in the game." Ralph spoke up.

"Are you serious? He's still mad about that?" I questioned, letting out a small snort.

"Well I would be to if I were OC." Silky stated.

"First, it happened three years ago. Second, Mac was just playing the game, I mean the game was full of people taking cheap shots." I stated, crossing my arms.

"That's what I tried to tell him, but does he ever listen to me, nooo." Rizzo stated with a roll of his eyes.

I smiled a bit as I looked over at Tessa who was also smiling.


End file.
